Moe'uhane
by Fifilla
Summary: Everything around him faded to nothingness when all he perceived was his partner, his friend, his brother, lying motionless on the dirty ground and suddenly a single heartbreaking sob tore from his throat and filled the deadly silence.
1. Chapter 1

**Moe'uhane**

**Notes:  
**1) NOT a deathfic – I promise!  
2) English is not my native language, so please forgive me my mistakes.

**Disclaimer:  
**Blah blah blah, the usual… nothing belongs to me except the lonely hibiscus plant on my windowsill.

**Thanks:  
****rewob17**, thanks a lot for your input – it's a pleasure to discuss story ideas with you!  
**JazzieG**, thank you so much for the quick betaing! Did I ever tell you that you're the best?! :-)

* * *

His heart hammered rapidly against his ribcage when he quickened his steps and rounded a few large stacks of long plastic tubes. The air at the crowded wrecking yard was hot and dry but he didn't have the time to wipe the sweat from his face. Without reducing his speed he looked around and just caught a glimpse of red fabric disappearing behind an old green shipping container.

"I got him," he panted hoarsely into his mic, and only the blink of an eye later one female and two male voices answered him, his three teammates confirming to join his position.

Nodding grimly, he closed his fingers more tightly around his weapon and came to a halt at the back side of the head-high container. The green paint came off in flakes and the rusty surface shimmered faintly in the bright sunlight. Very carefully he peeked around the corner and furrowed his brow in growing frustration when he watched the perp ducking behind a few wooden boxes almost at the other end of the large wrecking yard. He had no idea how the man had managed to get there that fast but there was no time to think about that mystery when suddenly his partner appeared out of nowhere, walking past the hidden gunman without seeing him.

Despite the heat of the afternoon a cold shiver ran down his spine and he just opened his mouth to shout a warning when all of a sudden a shot pierced through the silence and even the container next to him started to vibrate faintly from the loud, unexpected noise. His whole body felt suddenly ice-cold and numb when he watched his partner twitch once before he awkwardly dropped onto the dirty ground, lying there motionless, a pool of blood growing beneath his head while his eyes stared lifelessly into the bright blue Hawaiian sky.

**(tbc)**

* * *

I know this is super short, sorry for that... next chapter tomorrow, final chapter probably on Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve jerked awake, panting heavily, cold sweat dripping from his face as he stared into the darkness, the sound of the deadly shot still ringing in his ears. His whole body was shivering and he threw a quick glance at the glowing numbers of his alarm clock before he puffed out a sigh and rubbed his face with trembling fingers.

That had been the third night in a row that he had the exact same dream, always waking him at exactly 4:17 in the morning.

Licking his dry lips, McGarrett switched on the light and swung his legs off the bed. He just sat there for a few minutes, elbows on his knees and face hidden in his hands before he took a deep shuddering breath and struggled to his feet. His gray T-shirt and his pants were soaked with sweat and he stuffed the clothes into the laundry container before he clumsily stepped into the shower. His legs were still trembling when he thought about the dream and not even the cold water helped to chase away the memory of his partner's dead body. Steve squeezed his eyes shut but all he saw was the pool of blood beneath Danny's head and the lifeless blue eyes staring into the equally azure sky.

Taking another deep breath Steve turned the water to hot and then back to ice-cold after a short moment, repeating that rhythm for quite a while until his skin was red and his mind numb and he just couldn't stand it anymore.

He left the shower and put on some fresh clothes without even bothering to towel himself dry. Leaning forward Steve put his hands on the sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror, trying to make sense of the weird nightmare that plagued him since Friday night. He remembered vividly the first time he'd had that dream and the immediate phone call to Danny at half past four in the morning to make sure his partner was alright. That was actually not a very pleasant memory because to say Danny was not amused about the disturbance in the middle of the night would be the understatement of the century.

"Steven, what the hell is the matter with you? Are you drunk or just plainly and simply nuts?" Danny had asked, his voice drowsy with sleep but at the same time dripping with annoyance. "You're calling to ask if I'm alright? It's half past four in the morning, you animal, and until your unnecessary call interrupted my healthy and much appreciated sleep I was fine. I was more than fine because tomorrow my two days with my little girl are starting and I'm not willing to miss a single millisecond of them. As you know we're planning to fly to Maui over the weekend because Grace hasn't visited any of the other islands so far and she was begging me for weeks to go to Maui. I'm not really comfortable putting my lovely daughter into one of those little charter planes but on the other hand I'm just not able to deny her anything. Our plane leaves at ten past seven in the morning, so if you're done with whatever you wanted to tell me, I'm going back to sleep now. Goodnight Steven, I'll see you Monday morning in the office."

Now, three days later, Steve chuckled slightly when he thought back to Danny's rant but the smile dropped from his face as fast as it had come when the remnants of the terrible dream once more flooded his mind. Throwing his reflection a last inquiring look he winced slightly at the sight of his pale complexion and the dark shadows underneath his eyes but then he sighed deeply and rolled his shoulders in a vain attempt to loosen his tensed muscles before he shuffled back to his bedroom.

Dropping heavily onto his bed Steve breathed out another deep sigh, furrowing his brow when he noticed the time. It was almost half past six; he couldn't believe that he had just spent two full hours in the bathroom, no wonder he felt a bit shaky on his legs. Brushing his fingers through his wet hair he stared out the window, watching the red morning sky slowly turn to blue while he thought about his nightmare. Steve had no idea if the dream was a kind of premonition or just a weird figment of his imagination but he was damn sure of one thing – whatever the next case would bring he would never ever allow that anything happened to his partner.

* * *

Watching in fascination how Danny's hands flew animatedly through the air, Steve almost forgot about his nightmares when he listened to Danny's vivid narration about his and Gracie's weekend. Danny's voice was so full of happiness and love for his little girl and he was in a better mood than Steve ever remembered seeing him.

Throwing a quick look at Chin and Kono, McGarrett saw that their faces were also colored with an expression of joy; everyone in the room was sharing Danny's happiness so that Steve just hadn't the heart to destroy the cheerful atmosphere with his gloomy thoughts. It took all his willpower to shove the memories of his dream to the back of his mind but finally he managed to force a smile on his face, hoping that no one would notice his uneasiness.

During the following days Steve kept a close eye on his partner, up to the point that Danny repeatedly asked him if everything was alright.

"Everything's fine, Danno."

Steve always gave the same stereotypical answer to Danny's questions, still not willing or not able to tell anyone about his dreams. The reply earned him an annoyed shake of the head from Danny's side and a muttered, "Crazy SEAL," but Steve simply ignored the comment and made sure that he stayed at Danny's side all the time. He knew that his partner had noticed his unusual behavior but so far Steve had been able to dodge any upcoming rant or interrogation.

The next few days passed by without anything happening and by the end of the week Steve had almost forgotten his awful nightmares and he slowly allowed himself to relax.

It was Friday afternoon when the team finally had a major breakthrough in their current case, a series of armed bank robberies with three dead and two critically injured bank clerks so far. Until now nobody knew how the perp – the only thing that was pretty clear at that point was that it was indeed only one single man who had robbed the banks – had been able to enter or leave the crime scene without being detected or where he had hidden the money.

Five-0 and HPD had worked together and had watched and re-watched every single surveillance tape over and over again until they had finally been able to identify the perp and put a name to his face.

Henry Kamiko'ole, 42 years old, was working as a technician for a local security company, responsible for the maintenance of the alarm systems. With his expert knowledge of the security systems and his unlimited access to the banks it had been a simple matter for him to enter and leave the buildings just as he wished but now Five-0 had finally found a solid lead and the team was just gearing up for the raid on Kamiko'ole's house.

Steve was adjusting his earpiece and monitoring closely how Danny closed the last Velcro fastener of his Kevlar vest when his cell phone started to ring.

Yanking the small device out of his pocket he pressed the phone to his ear without even looking at the caller's ID. "McGarrett," he said brusquely, the expression on his face becoming more tense with every second he was listening. Nodding a few times he finally said, "We'll be there as soon as possible," before he put the cell phone back in his pocket.

"Change of plans," Steve quickly explained while he motioned his teammates to take their equipment and follow him outside. "Reported shooting at the First Hawaiian Bank, HPD think it's our perp."

Chin and Kono had already left the parking lot in Kono's red compact car when Steve and Danny entered Danny's silver Camaro and followed them to the crime scene. They had almost reached the First Hawaiian Bank when suddenly Chin's usually calm voice came over their earpieces.

"Steve, Danny, listen," he said agitatedly, not losing any time with a proper introduction. "Kono and I just saw Kamiko'ole; he's obviously no longer inside the bank. He's driving a black SUV southbound on Puuhale Road, heading toward the docks. We just called HPD for backup but I'm sure you also want to be there to take him down, right?"

"Damn right," Steve answered through gritted teeth while he pulled the Camaro in a sharp left turn and stepped on the gas, grinning inwardly when he saw out of the corner of his eyes that Danny uncomfortably shifted in his seat and quickly fastened his seat belt.

* * *

"We were too slow, Kamiko'ole's car was empty when we got here," Kono explained grimly when Steve and Danny jumped out of the Camaro and jogged over to join their teammates. She stared at the black SUV for a short moment before she shook her head and motioned toward the entrance of the small wrecking yard. "He must have gone in there, there's no other possibility."

"That's probably where he's hiding the stolen money," Danny said, chewing on his lower lip as he examined the head-high fence that surrounded the whole area. "How do we get in there?"

Staring numbly at the wrecking yard Steve tried to swallow down the rising fear when suddenly the memories of his dreams resurfaced with a vengeance. He just stood there in the afternoon heat, cold shivers repeatedly running down his spine, unaware of the fact that three pairs of eyes were focusing on him until Kono's voice finally penetrated the fog in his head.

"Boss?" she asked cautiously, exchanging an irritated look with Chin and Danny. "Did you hear us? HPD is on the way but we think it's better if we don't wait. Chin and I will go in from the back while you and Danny take the front. You okay with that?"

"What?" McGarrett croaked out, briefly rubbing his hands over his face before he pulled himself together and nodded sharply. "Oh, yeah… yes. Okay, let's go in. You take the back, we take the front," he repeated her words, ignoring the odd looks his teammates were throwing at him.

Another shiver crawled across his body when he watched the cousins go back to Kono's little red car. He returned his attention to the wrecking yard; it was no doubt the place from his dreams and he felt a slight tremor build up inside him. Steve didn't have to look at his watch to know that it was shortly after four o'clock by now. He could still see the flashing numbers of his alarm clock, 4:17 the exact time the deadly shot had rung through his dreams.

"Hey, you alright?" Danny's voice pulled him out of his memories and Steve whirled around to look at his partner. Danny's eyebrows were slightly raised and he eyeballed Steve from head to toe before he asked warily, "You look a little pale. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," Steve answered immediately but then he hesitated for a short moment. He was not able to meet Danny's gaze when he suggested tentatively, "Maybe we should wait for backup?"

Danny's jaw literally dropped when he stared at the taller man for almost ten seconds before he asked with a hint of smirk in his voice, "Isn't that usually my line? Who are you and what have you done with my partner?" Chuckling softly he didn't give Steve the chance to answer; instead he slapped him on the shoulder and said, "HPD is already on the way. Come on, we cannot leave Chin and Kono alone."

Turning around Danny made his way toward the entrance of the wrecking yard, but after only one or two steps Steve grabbed his upper arm and forced him to stop. "Just promise me you'll be careful, okay?" the Ex-SEAL said quietly, the memory of his dreams sending goosebumps all over his skin. They didn't have the time to talk about his nightmares right now but Steve had to make sure at all costs that Danny was safe.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Danny replied, narrowing his eyes when he turned back to his partner. "Today you're acting even stranger than usual." Holding Steve's gaze for a few seconds Danny finally shifted his gaze to Steve's hand which was still closed around his arm. "It's okay, Steven, you can let go. I'm always careful, you know that, right?"

* * *

"Our search is very ineffective if you are glued to my heels like a kangaroo baby to its mother," Danny whispered a few minutes later, slightly shaking his head at Steve's strange behavior. "We have to split up, otherwise we're never gonna find Kamiko'ole." Without waiting for Steve's approval, Danny added swiftly, "I'm going to the left, you're taking the right."

"No, Danny, wait…" Steve tried to stop the other man but Williams had already disappeared behind the next corner. "Damn!" McGarrett hissed out through gritted teeth, his fingers closing more tightly around his weapon as he carefully made his way to the right.

The feeling of imminent danger was getting stronger with every step he made and Steve's mind was racing to find a solution. There must be something he could do; there was no way he would let his dreams come true. Carefully rounding a pile of old planks his breath caught in his throat when he suddenly found himself in front of a familiar green shipping container. It looked exactly as in his nightmares, the green paint coming off in flakes and the rusty surface shimmering faintly in the bright sunlight.

Steve took a deep breath to clear his racing thoughts and slowly turned around, taking a look in every possible direction. He had no idea where to go but he was determined to find Kamiko'ole before the man could do any harm. Briefly closing his eyes he took another deep breath and suddenly the fog inside his head cleared up and an idea popped up in his mind. His eyes snapped open and Steve almost laughed out loud in relief; he just hoped his idea would work.

Looking around he quickly found a wooden box that looked stable enough to hold his weight and two big leaps later he landed safely on the roof of the green container. Carefully straightening himself to his full height McGarrett looked around and tried to get an overview of his surroundings. He needed only a few moments until he had spotted Kono, her bright turquoise blouse easily giving away her location even if most of the fabric was covered by her black Kevlar vest. About forty feet left from her Chin was carefully rounding a rusty old car wreck, his trademark shotgun at the ready.

Steve let his gaze swiftly travel over the whole area but he needed at least another two minutes before he was able to cast a glance at his partner and he just wanted to sigh with relief when something caught his eye. There was a glimpse of red a few steps behind Danny, a small piece of red fabric which on closer examination turned out to be the sleeve of a multicolored Hawaiian shirt.

"Danny, get down," Steve yelled into his mic when the owner of said Hawaiian shirt suddenly emerged from his hiding place and aimed a gun at Danny's head. "Weapon at five o'clock."

* * *

Multiple gunshots rang through the hot air and for a second McGarrett just stood there, frozen to the spot, unable to grasp what was happening for a moment.

He heard the shots at the same time as he saw Danny whirling around but then his body twitched twice before he collapsed to the ground and didn't stir at all. In an almost identical move Kamiko'ole also dropped down, his red shirt the last thing Steve saw of him before the Hawaiian native disappeared behind a pile of wooden boxes.

Only belatedly Steve registered that at least one of the shots had apparently been fired from his own weapon. He numbly stared down at the black SIG Sauer P226, furrowing his brow when he noticed that his hands were trembling violently.

The gunshots still ringing in his ears he jumped from the container and took a tentative step toward his partner's location, then another one and then he finally broke into a run. His mind was completely numb except for a tiny little voice that kept telling him that this couldn't be true. Steve almost stumbled under the sudden guilt he was feeling; despite the premonitory dreams he hadn't been able to save his friend. Hot tears were burning behind his eyes but he gritted his teeth against the emerging emotions and quickened his pace and only a moment later he was at Danny's side.

Before he tended to his fallen partner he made sure that Kamiko'ole was no longer a danger, forcefully kicking the gun from the dead man's hand to be on the safe side. Only half a second later Steve whirled around, a heavy weight on his heart when he dropped to his knees, his own weapon slipping from his numb fingers when he looked down at his partner.

Steve didn't care that Danny's blood was soaking his pants, he didn't feel the hot sun burning on his head and he didn't hear Chin's and Kono's shouts from the distance. Everything around him faded to nothingness when all he perceived was his partner, his friend, his brother, lying motionless on the dirty ground and suddenly a single heartbreaking sob tore from his throat and filled the deadly silence.

**(tbc)**

* * *

Thank you so much for all your fantastic reviews, for all the favorites and alerts - you're amazing.  
Final chapter on Sunday - have a nice weekend :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Steve's eyes were closed; his trembling hands hovered over Danny's body. He couldn't bring himself to look down or touch his friend.

He had failed.

Despite the terrible dreams he'd had, despite the fact that he had known what would happen, despite all his efforts to protect his partner he had failed.

He had failed and now Danny was dead.

Steve drew in a deep shuddering breath when the gravity of the situation hit him full force. He felt like a huge boulder had crushed down on him, pressing heavily against his chest and shattering his heart into tiny pieces.

What would his team say? How could he live on with his guilt? What would he tell Grace?

Oh God, Gracie… the little girl would have to live without her father and Danny would never see his beloved daughter growing up.

McGarrett noticed two set of steps behind him but he didn't dare to open his eyes and look at his teammates. He had failed them too, he…

"I'll call an ambulance."

Kono's voice interrupted his gloomy thoughts and only a moment later he could hear the soft familiar beeping of a cell phone and then Kono's request for medical help.

"It's too late," Steve whispered hoarsely, but his words were so quiet that nobody seemed to hear them. "It's too late… it's my fault, he's…"

But once again he was interrupted, this time by a sudden strangled, pained gasp.

Steve's eyes snapped open and for the first time since the dreadful gunshots had rung through the afternoon heat and he'd seen Danny fall he really looked at his partner and what he saw made his heart skip a beat.

He had been so sure that his dream had come true; he had been convinced that Danny was dead. Gazing down at his friend he noticed in amazement that Danny's blue eyes didn't stare lifelessly into the bright sky but instead they were squeezed shut, the pale face contorted with pain when he struggled to draw a proper breath.

McGarrett didn't know how long he just stared, without blinking, without breathing, not really believing what he saw. It could have been an eternity but in reality it was only a second and when Danny struggled for the next breath Steve finally leaped into action.

"Can't… breathe…" Danny wheezed in agony, his right hand erratically moving across his Kevlar vest in a desperate attempt to open it up while his left arm lay motionless at his side, blood from a gunshot wound in the shoulder slowly soaking the ground. His eyes flew open and he blinked rapidly against the sudden brightness, his panicked gaze unsteadily darting around.

"Stay still, I've got it," Steve said, forcefully shoving his emotions to the back of his mind as he grabbed Danny's right hand while he quickly loosened the fasteners of the vest with his free hand. Tightening his grip around Danny's wrist he tried to get Danny's attention and lock eyes with his partner. "I've got it; you're gonna be alright, Danny. I've got it," he murmured repeatedly as he yanked open the vest.

Steve allowed himself a tiny sigh of relief when he watched Danny finally take a few proper breaths – his partner really was alive and now all he had to do was to make sure that he stayed alive. He turned his attention to the gunshot wound in the shoulder but it looked like a clean through-and-through and the bleeding already seemed to be slowing down. There was another pool of blood beneath Danny's head but on closer examination it turned out to be just a laceration at the back of his head, probably from his fall to the ground.

Keeping his fingers locked around Danny's wrist, Steve placed his other hand lightly on Danny's chest to provide as much support as possible until the ambulance arrived only a short time later. Danny's breathing had become a bit less laborious once the vest had been gone but every breath of air ended in a soft moan; his face was pale, covered with a thin layer of sweat and contorted with pain. He blinked sluggishly as if he had trouble keeping his eyes open but when the two paramedics forced Steve to step back and give them space to work, Danny slightly turned his head and kept eye contact with his partner.

Danny kept the eye contact even as one of the paramedics placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose and until he was placed on a gurney and moved into the waiting ambulance. The paramedics worked quickly and effectively and after three or four minutes of busy activity they closed the doors and hurtled off, leaving a baffled and speechless Steve behind.

McGarrett stared numbly after the ambulance until the wailing of the sirens had faded away, then he slowly blinked a few times and fought back the rising nausea. He staggered back a few steps and suddenly his legs didn't support his weight anymore and he crouched down in an ungraceful movement. Rocking back onto his heels, he swallowed dryly, trying to grasp the latest events. A cold shiver ran down his spine when his gaze fell on the blood-soaked ground in front of him and he squeezed his eyes shut when once more his emotions bubbled to the surface.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he felt a touch on his shoulder and Kono's soft voice reached his ears, "Hey boss, you alright?"

Hesitating for a long moment, Steve thought about the question. Was he alright? He'd had these terrible dreams of Danny dying in front of his eyes and for a few agonizingly long minutes he had been convinced that his nightmares had come true, he had been convinced that Danny had been gone forever. But his friend was alive, his injuries didn't seem to be life-threatening, and with proper treatment and a few days in the hospital he would hopefully be alright.

Danny hadn't died, he would be alright – that sudden realization exploded in Steve's mind like a firework and he finally nodded once.

"I'm good," he whispered hoarsely, a tentative smile slowly creeping across his face. "I'm good."

* * *

"Would you finally stop staring at me as if I'm Santa Claus who's bringing you some huge Christmas presents," Danny huffed out, shaking his head in annoyance when he saw his partner grinning brightly at him. He leaned back in the passenger's seat of his silver Camaro and watched Steve curiously out of narrowed eyes.

After five days in the hospital Danny had finally been released, the gunshot wound in the shoulder indeed a clean through-and-through which miraculously didn't do any serious damage to nerves or bones. It would hurt for quite a while but after a few hours of physical therapy Danny would regain full function of his arm. He'd also sustained a minor concussion and a nasty laceration at the back of his head from his fall to the ground after the second gunshot had hit him full force center mass. Luckily the Kevlar vest had prevented that bullet from entering his body but the result of the impact had been a spectacular bruising on the right side of Danny's chest, a cracked rib and a slight contusion of his lung.

Turning his whole body a little bit to the left to have a better look at his friend, Danny tried to figure out what was going on inside Steve's head. During the last few days Steve had barely left his side, a constant presence by his hospital bed, and most of the time a huge grin had colored his features. But behind the genuine delight that Danny was alive there had been something else, a strange glint in Steve's eyes that Danny wasn't able to decipher at first.

But the longer he mulled over the events just before the bullets had hit him and over Steve's odd behavior in the days before the shoot-out, he finally came to the one logical realization and his eyes suddenly grew wide at that thought.

"How did you know?" Danny asked quietly, noticing in surprise that Steve tensed in his seat and his knuckles turned white when his fingers gripped the steering wheel more tightly.

"How did I know what?" the Ex-SEAL replied after a pause that was just a little bit too long, struggling hard to keep his voice level and free of emotions.

Rolling his eyes about Steve's clumsy try to avoid a proper answer, Danny heaved a deep sigh when he saw the tight-lipped expression on Steve's face. His cracked rib protested against the heedless movement and Danny was barely able to keep a pained groan at bay. Pressing his right arm against his ribcage he gritted his teeth and took a few shallow breaths until the wave of pain passed by. Rephrasing his previous question, Danny tried to clarify his statement when he said, "You knew what would happen at that wrecking yard, right? You knew that I would be shot. The question is how you knew all that, Steven."

"I don't know what you're talking about," McGarrett finally replied hoarsely after another period of silence, throwing his partner a brief look before he returned his attention to the traffic.

Over the last few days Steve had tried more than once to tell Danny about his dreams but every time he had opened his mouth something deep inside him had strived against it. At first he had thought it was out of fear that Danny wouldn't believe him, that he would think his partner had gone crazy. Steve briefly smiled at that thought, because in the course of their partnership Danny had already told him more than once that in his eyes Steve was totally and completely nuts, so that fear was clearly unfounded.

No, it was not out of fear that Danny wouldn't believe him, it was something else, something deeper. Those dreams were definitely something special and wherever they had come from, Steve was immensely grateful for them. They might have been pretty disturbing and nerve-racking and Steve was sure that they had cost him at least five years of his life and had given him some more gray hair but he would gladly endure a lot more than that if he was able to save his partner's life.

All those hours he had spent in Danny's hospital room and watched him recover from his injuries Steve had thought about those dreams. He wasn't deeply religious, never had been, and after all the atrocities he had seen during his military days he had lost even more of his faith in God. But having grown up in Hawaii where a lot of people still kept to the old traditions and the faith in deities and spirits was very common, he accepted without doubt or hesitation that there might be something more, some higher power or whatever one wanted to call it.

And somehow he had the strange feeling that if he told Danny – or anyone else – about his dreams that he would betray that higher power. Steve couldn't really explain where the feeling came from; he just felt that these dreams had been just for him alone so that he was able to save his friend.

"Steve?" Danny interrupted his musings, his voice in equal shares annoyed and amused. "Steven? Hello? Earth to Navy SEAL... are you with me? Is there any chance you're ever gonna answer my question?"

Slightly shaking his head to clear his whirling thoughts, Steve took a deep breath and noticed astonished that they had already reached their goal. Swiftly parking the car in front of Danny's apartment he shut off the engine and for a few moments he just sat there and stared out the windscreen, clearly feeling Danny's eyes curiously resting on him.

"Listen, Danny," McGarrett finally breathed out as he turned his head to look at his partner. "I…" He interrupted himself and cleared his throat, not really knowing how he could explain what had happened. He slightly raised his hands in a small gesture of insecurity before they dropped back onto the steering wheel. "I… I just knew, okay?"

Narrowing his eyes when he heard the sincerity in Steve's voice Danny hesitated for a moment and swallowed down the witty comment he'd had on the tip of his tongue. Not really able to read the expression on Steve's face he asked hesitantly, "So, you had some kind of premonition or what? I didn't know that you believe in the supernatural…" Danny's voice trailed off and a nervous little giggle left his throat while his eyes still searched Steve's face for any hint of what was going on.

Remaining silent for another long moment Steve finally sighed deeply before he said quietly, "I believe there are things we don't understand in this world but that doesn't mean they don't exist." He slightly shrugged his shoulders and locked eyes with his best friend. "Why don't we just leave it alone and enjoy the fact that you're alive?"

Staring at each other for what seemed to be an eternity the two friends sat in the car in total silence until Danny finally blinked once and nodded his head.

"I think I can live with that," he agreed, a bright smile slowly creeping across his face. He put out his right hand and added solemnly, "And thanks for saving my life, babe."

Shifting his gaze from Danny's face to his outstretched hand and back to his face, Steve also began to smile but instead of grabbing Danny's hand he leaned over to the right and pulled Danny in an awkward hug.

"Anytime, Danno," he whispered, his smile growing even bigger when he felt Danny return the hug after a second of hesitation. "Anytime."

**THE END**

* * *

Thanks a lot for coming with me on this little journey, I hope you enjoyed the story.  
Thank you so much for your support; all your reviews, favs and alerts really made my day :-)


End file.
